1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the field of electronic transaction processing generally and in particular to a system for remote electronic transaction processing of sales of automotive products, including finance and insurance products.
2. Description of the Related Art
Large automobile dealers earn profits from not only their automobiles, but also through the sales of other related products such as automobile loans, gap insurance, warranty, and other after market products. Such related products are often very profitable for the dealers. However, these products often require salespersons with special expertise to handle such sales. This is not usually a problem for large dealers. Due to their large sales volumes, large dealers have the budget to keep expert salespersons on staff at their dealerships to sell these related products.
On the other hand, smaller, independent automobile dealers typically do not have high enough sales volumes to be able to hire such expert salespersons. Accordingly, the smaller dealers are left out of the profitable market of related product sales.